<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MET Gala Lover by holdmeclosertinytaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595237">MET Gala Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron'>holdmeclosertinytaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmeclosertinytaron/pseuds/holdmeclosertinytaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Smut, alcohol mentioned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MET Gala Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taron, baby, are you alright?” You whispered into the back of the taxi you were both in, looking at Taron who frowned at his phone. He only nodded at you curtly, refusing to look into your eyes for even a second. “I know that you’re not okay. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” </p><p>For the entire thirty minutes that you’d been in the car already, Taron had been quiet. And you still had another half an hour in the car and normally you would let him have his quiet time but before you’d left the afterparty, he’d barely been able to walk in a straight line with the alcohol that coursed through his system. You were going to ask Richard to help get him into the car but he was just as bad, if not worse. In the end, you’d managed to get a security guard to help you. </p><p>But with the water that you’d got him to sip at throughout the journey and whatever he was looking at on his phone, he seemed to have sobered up pretty quickly. His face was stern, eyebrows furrowed so deep you could barely see his eyes and lips pursed so tightly that you wouldn’t be able to kiss him even if there wasn’t a seat between the two of you. </p><p>“‘S nothing,” he mumbled incoherently, swallowing thickly and wiping under his eyes with the pad of his thumb. “I’m alright.” </p><p>“Taron,” you said slowly, reaching over the seat that sat empty between the two of you so that you could grab his left hand in yours. Even with the feel of your hand in his and the cool metal of your engagement ring against his skin, he didn’t look at you, not even when you pressed a delicate kiss to his knuckles. “Baby, talk to me…please” </p><p>“What do you think of my suit?” He asked quietly. His voice was deep and raspy, no doubt from the exhaustion he felt mixed with still being somewhat drunk. “Think it’s too plain and didn’t fit the theme of the night?” </p><p>“What on earth do you mean, not fitting the theme?” Taron could feel your warm breath against his skin and even though he didn’t admit it to you there and then, it comforted him more than you would ever know. </p><p>You lowered your clasped hands down to your lap where you were able to play with his fingers absentmindedly while you watched him intently. He finally looked up at you and thanks to the bright lights of New York flashing through the car window as you passed them, you could make out the single tear that fell down his cheek. It was evident that he was trying to keep it together but you knew that he was struggling. You wiped the tear away with the pad of your own thumb and cocked your head to the right so that you could look at him properly. </p><p>“Seen people saying it’s plain and-” he hiccuped loudly and you fought yourself not to giggle at him, “and that I could’ve followed the theme more,” he mumbled, motioning to his phone that he’d locked and put on the seat between the two of you. His eyes were hooded as he breathed slowly, his bottom lip protruding as though he was about to start blubbering. </p><p>“Taron, what have I told you about that? You do not listen to those people,” you instructed, squeezing his hand gently to get him to look at you fully again. </p><p>Beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word to describe how he looked under the streams of light hitting his face. In fact, you didn’t know if there were any words strong enough to describe how he looked but you were okay with that. Reds, yellows, purples, blues and greens illuminated his face so effortlessly and highlighted the parts of his face that you loved the most. When he turned to the front of the car for a second, you sighed in contentment as you watched him breath deeply. </p><p>“I don’t know what shit people are spewing about your suit but it was fucking perfect. And you look so incredibly good in it,” you smirked when he turned to you with one eyebrow raised. But he wasn’t happy. You could tell with the fake smile he was giving you and it shattered your heart knowing that he wasn’t 100% happy with himself. “What is ‘camp’ if not leaving your comfort zone and wearing something you wouldn’t normally wear anyway?” </p><p>“I guess,” he said gently. His shoulders slumped as he exhaled a breath that screamed for the thoughts in his head to go away. And you wished that you could pick every thought out of his brain and throw it into a fire but you couldn’t. “Just don’t wanna be a disappointment, you know? With Cannes next week and-”</p><p>“Taron David Egerton don’t you dare,” you said firmly, lifting his hands to kiss his knuckles once more. If you weren’t in a moving vehicle with someone else in the car with you, you would climb over to your fiancée and cup his cheeks while you kissed him tenderly. But you were, so the best you could do was try to talk him down from what could be a panic attack. “Who would be disappointed in you? Give me one person who would genuinely be disappointed in you.” </p><p>“Everyone would,” he grumbled, turning away from you so that he couldn’t see how distraught you looked at his words. “My parents, Rosie, Mari, Elton…you. I don’t want to disappoint you.” </p><p>“No,” you spoke quickly, shutting his spiralling thoughts down. “You do not get to say that we’d be disappointed in you like that. I know for a fact that you could never, and I mean never, disappoint any one of us. We’re all so grateful to have you in our lives.” </p><p>“I’m not all that.” </p><p>“Taron, not only do you work your arse off day in and day out no matter what, you’re also the best son, the most amazing big brother and the most amazing, caring, wonderful, loving, humble, beautiful, handsome, perfect, sexy,” you paused after the last word to see the corners of his lips twitch slightly, “fiancée a girl could only dream of having. None of us, but especially me, could ever be disappointed in you.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“No buts,” you continued, gulping your own tears down. You’d never seen him look so defeated by something as simple as a few comments on a suit. But clearly there was more going on in his head than he would ever let on to you. The happy go lucky guy that’d been singing with Lizzo as she danced on the bar was long gone. “I don’t want you to ever think that any one of us could ever be disappointed in you. What would your mum say if she could hear you now? What would Elton say if he could hear you now?” </p><p>Taron shrugged pathetically, handing you his phone to put into your clutch so that he wasn’t tempted to look at it again. He even turned it off beforehand so there weren’t any notifications coming through that he could be tempted by. In some ways you were thankful that he’s offered you his phone because it meant that he was strong enough to know that he didn’t need to read anymore of the comments. He’d worked for years to learn to ignore the comments that were thrown his way but you both knew that sometimes it was still hard. </p><p>“I hope you know that the suit you’re wearing beats so many of the other suits that there were tonight, okay? Take Kanye for example,” you paused to stifle your giggles. “He wore an outfit you’d wear to the radio, not the freaking MET Gala. Even Liam Hemsworth was wearing an all black suit that was pretty normal. You, on the other hand, look fly in your suit!” </p><p>Taron huffed a breath that was half a chuckle and half a scoff but you knew he didn’t mean ill by it. Pulling your seatbelt a little looser, you leaned over to Taron where you were able to rest your chin on his shoulder, being careful not to let any of your foundation transfer onto his expensive jacket. </p><p>“I love you, you know that right?” you breathed gently.</p><p>“I love you too,” he smiled softly, turning his head so that he could press a kiss to your forehead. “Thank you, for being here. I don’t think I could have done it if it weren’t for you.” </p><p>“Oh hush,” you giggled, putting your clasped hands in Taron’s lap. “You were a natural on that carpet. I’m just sorry that I wasn’t able to walk up the steps with you. I hate that my anxiety started that way.” </p><p>“Don’t apologise,” he rushed, cupping your cheek with his free hand, the thumb of his other stroking over your knuckles. “Seeing you behind the cameras was very much needed. You’re the best hype woman a man could ever want, and I hope to god that you’re going to do that next week too.” </p><p>Your lips pulled into a loving grin as you breathed a laugh and nodded at him. “Of course I will. Already got my game faces sorted. Been practising them in the mirror and everything.” </p><p>Taron reciprocated your smile and it made you feel better. It wasn’t a fake smile, not in the slightest. It was a smile that was full of love and adoration. His eyes shone as he looked down at you, his lips almost disappearing with how widely he was grinning. </p><p>“You are the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met.” </p><p>“Yeah well you love me,” you laughed, kissing the underside of his jaw. You sucked on the skin harshly before flattening your tongue over the skin lovingly, feeling Taron’s hand squeeze yours tightly in a silent warning. Your lips trailed down his jaw and neck while your hand pulled back his shirt that was already unbuttoned some of the way. </p><p>When you were able to kiss his clammy skin properly, you peppered kisses over his entire chest, a trail of red lipstick prints following you wherever you went. Taron breathed heavily under you, the movements of his chest pushing you away before drawing you back in again. He smelled amazing despite how sweaty he’d gotten at the party. </p><p>No longer were you bothered that you weren’t in the car alone. Your fiancée needed your love and you’d be damned if you were going to let him be sad for another ten minutes until you got to the hotel. Though at the same time, you knew that because you’d started, you would find it near impossible to stop loving on him. His skin was slightly salty from the sweat but as you trailed your lips back up the length of his neck so that you could kiss his lips properly, you were immersed in the taste of tequila and beer. </p><p>What was once perfectly painted red lipstick was now smudged all over Taron’s skin, from the bottom of his ear down to the point just above his navel. Some of the prints were shaped perfectly to your lips and others were mere smudges that looked ridiculously silly. But Taron loved having your lipstick all over him. Especially when he was drunk. There’d been times when things had gotten a little heated but he refused to wash before heading out into public, flaunting the marks as if they were trophies. </p><p>“Baby girl,” he moaned softly, gripping under your chin to pull you away from his neck when you’d started to suck on his skin again, his Adam’s apple bobbing under your lips as he tried to control himself. “Please stop. If you don’t I won’t be responsible for my actions.” </p><p>You giggled as you removed yourself from his neck, eyeing the mark that would sure turn into a bruise the day after with a mischievous grin. But then you remembered that the last love bite you’d sucked into his neck lasted almost two weeks before disappearing completely but you had to be in France the following week for what would be the biggest premier you’d both attended. With a sheepish grin, you used your thumb to wipe around your mouth so that whatever red lipstick was still on didn’t look so messy. </p><p>“I hope you know that if Lindsay says anything it’s all on you, okay?” He chuckled when he realised what you’d been looking at. “But don’t for a second think that I won’t be getting you back for that.” </p><p>“Taron you can’t put a love bite on my neck!” You whisper-yelled. “I’m wearing a spaghetti strap dress with a dangerously love v-neck next week!”</p><p>“Who said anything about it being on your neck?” He said nonchalantly, leaning into your ear so that the driver wouldn’t be able to hear the next words that left his lips. You could feel his warm breath dance against the skin of your ear and you smiled to yourself. “I don’t think you quite realise how good your tits look right now.” </p><p>You swallowed thickly, earning a deep belly laugh from Taron who pulled away from you to look out of the window as if he hadn’t just insinuated that you would be screwed once you got back to the hotel. Literally and figuratively. </p><p>You squeezed his hand tighter when he started to move it closer to his crotch. You could feel the heat radiating from him and the slight throbbing of it from under his clothes. “I love how the thought of sex makes you feel better. Should have started with that myself,” you chuckled. </p><p>“When it’s sex with you, how could it possibly not make me feel better?” He asked seriously, licking his lips as he looked you up and down agonisingly slowly. “Remind me to thank Paul and the Salvatore team for that dress. You look fucking stunning.” </p><p>“Could say the same about that suit,” you mumbled, running your free hand up the length of his arm and around his neck to you could pull him closer to you once more. “‘Ve wanted you since you put it on. Been so hard to not drag you into the toilet and have you there and then.” </p><p>Taron turned to you with wide eyes and a playful smirk. “We’d only just finished round two when the team turned up to get us ready. There is no way you wanted me again so soon after.” </p><p>“Baby, when it comes to you, I always want you. I’m insatiable for you. Utterly insatiable.” </p><p>And it was then that Taron wished you didn’t have another five minutes of your drive left. He eyed you carefully, taking in every part of you that he could. You had very minimal makeup on your face but your lips were bright red. Or at least, as bright as they could be after transferring it all onto Taron’s skin. If he could have you then and there, he would without a question. </p><p>When he loosened his grip on your hand, you looked at him with furrowed brows and a pout, but then he let it rest on your bare thigh, thumb rubbing circles into your skin. He moved his hand as high as he could, the heat from your already throbbing heat warming him up perfectly. You had to purse your lips to stop yourself from releasing the moan bubbling your throat. </p><p>Taron knew what he was doing and it was obvious with the shit-eating grin that covered the bottom of his face. So much so that he’d pushed his tongue into the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking too widely. But what he wasn’t expecting was for you to grab your compact mirror and the tube of Charlotte Tilbury lipstick from your clutch. </p><p>If Taron could play dirty and rub small circles to your inner thigh insanely close to where you needed him, you could play dirty by drawing attention to your lips. He loved your lips and you were well aware of the fact. With your lips pouted to the same amount they would be if you pressed them to Taron’s, you swiped the red lipstick over the bottom one before carefully applying it to the top one too. </p><p>Rubbing your lips together and pushing them out with a pop, you clicked the cap back onto the lipstick and put it in your clutch, turning to Taron with a wink. He gripped your thigh tighter, no doubt leaving a mark, and gulped loudly. From the corner of your eye you could just about make out the bulge in his trousers and you had to fight yourself to not smirk. </p><p>“Mr Egerton, Miss Y/L/N, we’re here,” the driver spoke with a smile, looking through the rear view mirror at the two of you. </p><p>“Thank you, Harold,” Taron spoke firmly, gripping your hand again as he opened his door and slid out, pulling you towards him to save you getting out on the road. “I appreciate it.” </p><p>As your feet touched the path and you stood up out of the car, the alcohol that you yourself had consumed rushed to your head and you swayed on the spot, widening your eyes and taking a deep breath. Taron wrapped one arm securely around your waist to stop you from toppling over despite him struggling to stay upright himself. When he’d closed the car door, he tapped it twice before grabbing the train of your dress so that it wouldn’t fall into the puddles that a rain shower created. </p><p>There’d been a little bit of rain between you getting into the after party and you leaving, so the floor reflected the bright lights under your feet and you had to hold the bottom of your dress up to stop it from getting sodden. It was cold out. Or at least it was a lot cooler out in the fresh air than it had been in the stuffy room at The Standard. A sheet of goosebumps covered your skin the same way a blanket would, and Taron felt bad for not offering you his jacket before you’d got out of the car. </p><p>Though it didn’t really matter because when the hotel doors opened and the doorman stepped out to smile at you, there was a rush of heat from inside and you relished in it. You nodded curtly at the doorman who’s eyes flicked from you to Taron’s lipstick printed chest. Taron smiled at the man before turning to you and winking, pressing his lips to your cheek in a sloppy kiss. </p><p>The lifts were to the left of the left of the lobby, the golden doors opening pretty much as soon as you were in front of them. The alcohol in your system made it pretty impossible to understand how it’d gotten to you before pressing the button, but when an older gentleman stepped out you assumed it was because of him. Not that you were bothered. Taron’s grip had lowered to just above the swell of your bum and you were becoming more impatient with every passing second. </p><p>When you first got to New York, you’d joked about the lift being broken and you winding up on the 15th floor or something daft which you regretted when you started to overthink it. Luckily, all lifts were in working order and you didn’t have to walk up to the 19th floor on foot–which was nice when you had two giant suitcases and your carry-on luggage. </p><p>“Steady on, pretty girl,” Taron giggled when you almost tripped up getting into the lift. </p><p>Your lips curled into a breathy giggle, the dimple that barely ever showed itself deepening in your left cheek as you did. To stop yourself from falling flat on your face, you’d leaned on Taron, placing your hand over his rapidly beating chest. Taking a few seconds to focus on the beating of his heart, you let your eyes flutter closed, Taron’s chest hair tickling your nose softly. </p><p>When you did open your eyes again, Taron was looking down at you, his eyes a darker shade of green than normal, lust having dominated any form of sweetness that was once there. He looked down at you as though you were a five course meal that he was about to devour. And that’s exactly what you wanted. </p><p>Your hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders under his shirt, enjoying the flexing of his muscles as he held onto you tighter. Neither of you said anything. You stay completely silent as you made perfect eye contact and let your breathing sync. He felt warm under your hands just like you felt warm under his. </p><p>His lips, that were a deep red from the wine he’d consumed at dinner and your lipstick from kissing him so much, pressed against yours incredibly softly. In fact they barely ghosted yours. When you leaned forward, he leaned back, gripping your butt tightly and eliciting a moan from you. He knew your weaknesses and wasn’t afraid of putting them into action when you couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>“Y’look so good,” he slurred, mouth dropping to the swell of your breasts where he pressed kiss after kiss. “Wanna mark these like you marked me.” </p><p>“Can’t,” you whimpered into the space around you, gripping the back of his neck when he pushed his hips into yours harshly so you could feel how ready he was for you. Your head rolled back on your neck and your eyes fell closed as your lips parted in a shaky breath. “Gotta wait. Please.” </p><p>He groaned loudly but obliged, pulling away from your breasts so that he could kiss your lips, finally. But you pushed him away, turning around so that you weren’t facing him ready for the doors of the lift to open. That wasn’t okay for Taron though and he gripped your waist to pull you back into him, chin resting on your shoulder as he held you tightly from behind. </p><p>“Don’t you even dare,” he warned, seeing your smirk in the reflection from the doors. “You already know I’m hard. I don’t wanna have to press that alarm to stop this lift and fuck you right here.” </p><p>“But wouldn’t that be perfect?” You asked sweetly, turning your head to the side so you could kiss his cheek, yet another red print let upon his skin. “Fucking me from behind right here, where you can make me watch in the reflection. Your trousers at your knees and my dress up to my hips.” </p><p>“Y/N…” </p><p>Just as you were about to reach behind you to unbuckle his belt, the doors pinged open and Taron was dragging you down the corridor to your hotel room. You crashed into his back when he stopped dead outside your door, your hands wrapping around his middle and your lips ghosting over his neck.</p><p>“I’m in charge tonight,” you mumbled against the back of his neck as he fumbled with the keycard, groaning to himself when it wouldn’t open straight away. “And you don’t get a say in it.” </p><p>“Oh really?” He challenged playfully, kissing your lips before opening the door and letting your walk in first. But not without bringing his hand back and pushing it forward in a loud slap to your backside which made you yelp in surprise. </p><p>“Yes,” you nodded, dropping your clutch onto the chair in the left corner of the room. “It’s only fair. You got to be in charge this afternoon.” </p><p>Taron nodded, placing the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before closing it and locking it manually just to be sure. “I was in charge this afternoon, but are you forgetting who was begging me for it? Didn’t really give me much choice, did you baby?” </p><p>“And I’m not giving you much choice right now either,” you quipped, taking two strides towards him. “Wanna make you feel good. Prove to you how much I love you.” </p><p>He took a shaky breath, holding your waist when you slid your hands under his blazer to push it down his shoulders. “Take your shoes off,” you whispered against the curve of his ear, nibbling his ear lobe softly to elicit a whimper from him. “Good boy.” </p><p>You could feel him gulp harshly and felt his eyelashes against your temple as his eyes fluttered closed. It still made you chuckle, knowing how easy it was to turn him into putty. And with how well he held himself all of the time, you were shocked to know how easy it was to break him. All you had to do was touch him a certain way or whisper in his ear and he had his hands on your bum and was carrying you to whatever surface he wanted to. </p><p>When you’d successfully removed his blazer and put it on the chair behind you, you pulled at his shirt so that it was no longer tucked into his black slacks, only three buttons still fastened. So it didn’t take you long to unbutton them. And while you did, you pressed a kiss to his sternum, feeling him tense under you at your touch. Just as you had with his blazer, you moved your hands over his shoulders and down the broad expanse of his back to get him out of it. </p><p>And Taron let you, watching you through hooded eyes as you undressed him slowly. He loved watching you focus on him for a little while. He enjoyed the dainty feel of your finger trips trailing all over his skin, the more purposeful touches when you pulled him closer to you so that your bodies were flush and the kisses that you made sure to leave everywhere you could on him. But mainly he loved watching you enjoy yourself. </p><p>You’d always loved undressing him. From the first time you’d had sex when you were undressing him to ease your nerves, feeling like him being naked before you would help you feel comfortable enough to take your clothes off, you’d loved exploring his body and having those five or so minutes to really take him in. Those five minutes were almost like your breather before anything happened. </p><p>Those five minutes were the five minutes that set the mood for the rest of the night. If you undressed him in a rush, you were both tangled in the sheets before you could moan one another’s name, if you undressed yourself first, he knew that you were feeling good and knew that you wanted him over and over again, and if you undressed him slowly he knew that you wanted to take things slow.</p><p>Just like that night. You undressed him slower than you’d ever undressed him before, ignoring the arousal that was pooling in your lace panties and no doubt soaking the material to the point where they were no good anymore. But you’d chosen them because you knew they made Taron go wild. The lilac material soft against his fingers as he held you by the waist. </p><p>There’d been many times where he’d held your waist over the underwear and guided you over his thigh until you were writhing under him. He loved the underwear so much that he’d suggested you buy a pair in every colour possible–and that you model them for him in your bedroom. As much as you’d rolled your eyes to start and told him not to be so stupid, you couldn’t help yourself. And what a night that’d turned out to be. </p><p>“Y/N,” he spoke slowly. His voice was deeper than it had been in the car and his hands were clawing at your back to get you to do something, anything. “Please.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you whispered, kissing his lips gently so as to not let too much of your lipstick rub off before fumbling with his belt buckle to unfasten it. Normally you would push his bottoms and boxers down in one go but that’s not you how you wanted it that night. Instead, you pushed his bottoms down as much as you can before gesturing for him to step out of them. </p><p>The material of his Calvin’s was tight against his cock, the vein that ran so elegantly from his base to his tip visible and screaming to be touched. And being in the mood that you were, you let the very tip of your finger run up it. Taron hissed at the contact and gripped your hand to stop you even though he wanted so badly to let you continue. </p><p>“Uh uh, baby boy. I said I’m in charge and that’s not very nice of you, stopping me from touching my cock, is it?” </p><p>The way you’d called it your cock had it twitching against your finger and you chuckled. Taron watched you as he shook his head slightly, letting his hand drop to his side. Though his head rolled back on his neck when you palmed him firmly through his underwear, the curve of your hand fit the curve of his length beautifully, like your hand was meant for him that way. His breath caught in his throat when you grazed your teeth over his neck harshly before flattening your tongue softly over the skin to soothe it. </p><p>Your hand moved from his length up to his hips where you were able to walk him backwards towards the bed, stopping him just before the backs of his knees hit the soft material of the duvet. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby. I promise.” </p><p>Taron watched you shakily as you moved the material of your dress away from your knees so that you could sink to them in front of him, his dick at eye level and twitching again at the anticipation. He fisted his hands so tightly by his sides that even you knew he’d leave crescent moon indents in his palms. As your lips pressed to the top of his boxers, a red print staring back at you when you pulled away. </p><p>Your hands remained tight on his hips as you leaned forward again, only this time to kiss his still growing length over his boxers, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat. One that rattled his voice box and came out in little bits because he couldn’t control his breathing properly. And as you peered up at him through your eyelashes, you could see his chest heaving above you, a soft sheen of sweat already forming against his sternum. </p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna bloody cum now if you don’t do something,” he groaned again, regretting his words as you started to drag his boxers down his thighs, the cool air of the air conditioned room slapping the head of his cock and making him hiss again. Though you didn’t pull them down fully like he’d expected you to. Instead, you stopped when the raspberry tip of his cock was free, pressing a dainty kiss to it and smirking when his hips jutted forward into your face involuntarily. “Y/N, please. I’m begging you…” </p><p>“Do you trust me?” You asked with your eyes on him. </p><p>He nodded quickly, almost hurt that you’d have to ask such a question. “With my entire life.” </p><p>“Then trust me that I won’t let you cum before I do. I know the rules.” </p><p>Taron smiled at that, knowing that even though you were in charge, you knew that he wouldn’t ever let himself cum until he was sure that you’d come undone. No matter how much he struggled to keep himself together. “I love you,” he breathed as you started to pull his boxers down the rest of the way until he could step out of them. </p><p>“I love you too,” you replied through a smile, pushing him backwards so that he fell onto the bed with a huff. “I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes. Especially seeing you so cut up about comments that really do not matter. You looked just as good in your suit as you do right now, laying naked before me with your cock against your stomach and precum oozing from you.” </p><p>Your words had their desired effect on Taron as he gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. “If you carry on…” </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m going,” you laughed, lifting his left leg so that it was resting over your shoulder. He looked at you questioningly until you planted a red kiss to his ankle, moving up a couple of inches before pressing another one. You continued to kiss up his leg the same way he would when he was about to press his tongue so beautifully against your heat. </p><p>And his eyes rolled into the back of his head when you licked up his length, tongue flat and breath tickling him. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of you taking him in your mouth straight away, no teasing like he’d expected. With one hand on his hip to steady yourself and one gripping the base of his length, you hollowed your cheeks around him and sank down until you couldn’t anymore. </p><p>“Jesus fuck, y’mouth’s so warm, so good.” </p><p>You pulled yourself off of him before sinking back down, taking him as deep as you could but not too far that you were choking on him. There was a high chance that doing that would have him coming down your throat and as much as you would love that, you want him to finish inside you, to paint your walls the same way an artist would paint a canvas. Your tongue circled over the tip of him just to hear his moan fill the room around you both, a melody so beautiful you could listen to it for the rest of your life. </p><p>It didn’t take long until his hand was into your hair silently telling you that he needed you to stop if you didn’t want him to release there and then. And you wished that you could let him release his load into your mouth but you knew that he didn’t want to. That didn’t mean that you weren’t going to torture him a little more. You sucked on his cock again before lifting yourself off of him and squeezing his base gently. </p><p>More kisses were pressed up his body until you were hovering over him with your lips dangerously close to his. He looked at you with hooded eyes, the green of them darker than usual as he watched you with intent. He didn’t know what you had planned and he squirmed in place not knowing. </p><p>“Kiss me,” he breathed, voice shaky.</p><p>“If I kiss you will you promise to keep your hands to yourself? No touching until I tell you?” </p><p>“I promise,” he moaned, leaning forward to try and slant his lips against yours in a kiss. </p><p>But it was no use. You’d already pulled away and were walking over to the chair in the corner where your clutch was. He eyed the curve of your backside in the black gown you wore as you bent forward to delve through your bag until you found what you were looking for. And when you turned around and Taron saw what you held in your hands, his eyes widened and he shifted nervously in his seat. He knew that you’d told him you were in charge but he wasn’t expecting what he got. </p><p>“Wh-” he mumbled, gulping loudly as you straddled his legs and kissed his lips. </p><p>“Just so I know that you’ll keep your promise and won’t touch me. It’s hard to do when you physically can’t.” </p><p>Taron’s mouth ran dry as you held one end of the thin neck tie he’d worn on the red carpet in one hand and pulled it taught with the other, tugging it with a wink before leaning forward and capturing his lips with yours. While he was distracted kissing you, tongue passing against yours, you reached to the side to grab his right hand, holding it between your bodies before grabbing his left one and tying them together. </p><p>You breathed deeply, knowing that the flimsy little string wasn’t going to keep him tied for long but it was something. And he himself chuckled lightly as he pulled his wrists, loosening the knot to which you pouted and tied it again. </p><p>“Gotta keep it together,” you grumbled, holding his cheeks as you kissed his lips before moving down his jaw and neck again. You could feel his ragged breathing as you kissed over his heart, the soft thumping hitting against your lips. “Love you so bad, you know that don’t you?” </p><p>“I love you too. Love every bit of you.” </p><p>Taron’s smile reflected in your own. It didn’t matter how serious you were both being or what situation you were in, as soon as you said those three magic words, you couldn’t hold your smiles back. And all you wanted to do was hold one another’s hand as you did whatever you were doing. </p><p>Lifting your hand to your own side, you started to unzip the concealed zipper of your Salvatore gown, dragging it down your side until you couldn’t anymore. Taron watched in awe as you pulled it away from your body, allowing it to drop to the floor by your feet. The rainbow that sat underneath the outside black material was bright against the dim lights of the room and you smiled down at it. </p><p>As soon as Taron saw what underwear you were wearing, his tongue licked his bottom lip into his mouth before his teeth gripped it gently. “Not going to lie baby,” he whispered as you removed your shoes, “you looked beautiful in the dress but seeing you out of it, only wearing those pants, wow. I really did bag the most beautiful woman in the world, didn’t I?” </p><p>With your hands at either side of your underwear, you wiggled them down your thighs until you were able to step out of them. </p><p>“Hush your silly mouth,” you giggled, walking over to him and straddling his legs again, his length nestled between your legs perfectly. His pubic hair tickled your clit as you rubbed against him slowly, getting a feel for how he was doing. When his hips jerked up towards yours you laughed at him, dropping your face into his neck where you could press a kiss to his pulse point. “You’re the most beautiful man.” </p><p>“Now you need to hush your mouth,” Taron mumbled against your hair, the vibrations from his voice making your lips feel funny. “So you really liked my suit then?” </p><p>You pulled away from his warm neck just enough to look into his eyes, your forehead rested on his with your hands on his cheeks. He couldn’t hold you properly so he let his hand rest on your thigh where he squeezed gently. To look at him you would think that he was about to cry but when his dick twitched between your folds you knew he was good really. </p><p>“I fucking loved your suit, Taron. Everything about you in it screamed sex to me, but maybe that’s because I still had sex on the brain,” you chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his awaiting lips. “But being serious, I don’t know how anybody could have anything negative to say about it. You looked so perfect and I’m so insanely proud of you.” </p><p>Taron smiled with his eyes closed and took a deep breath, itching to get rid of the restraint around his wrists so that he could hold your cheeks and keep you in place. But he didn’t. Instead he let you do what you needed to do, even when that meant standing up away from his legs, a shine in one patch where your arousal had pooled, so that he could scoot up the length of the bed. </p><p>As he lay with his head on the pillow and his legs spread ever so slightly, you wondered if he felt the same insane amount of love you did when you were in his position. Seeing him laying there, completely aware of his surroundings ready and waiting for your love, eyes on yours and bottom lip pulled into his mouth as he shifted in excitement. </p><p>“So, so proud,” you mumbled against his lips when you’d moved to straddle him again, lifting his hands into yours so that you could untie the string. “I know I said no touching but fucking hell this is killing me.” </p><p>As soon as he was freed from his confines, he gripped your hips and pulled you onto his thighs firmly, his throbbing cock nestling between your folds and in desperate need of friction, the throbbing becoming far too much for him to deal with. </p><p>“Oh fuckin’ hell,” you gasped when he pressed against you fully, your arousal starting to drip down your leg. Your hands didn’t know where to rest so to try and make things a little easier, Taron lifted you from his hips so that he could sit himself up against the headboard. When he was situated you were able to hold onto his shoulders to keep yourself upright. “Y’not even in me and you feel so, so good.” </p><p>“Gonna be in you soon though, aren’t I?” </p><p>“Please,” you moaned as he shifted you back enough that he could run his middle finger through your folds. </p><p>He groaned at the contact, feeling your arousal at your entrance ready and waiting for him. And as he pulled his finger up to your clit, rubbing slow, meaningly circles to it, you felt your head roll back on your neck and his lips attach to the skin of your boob. Taron knew your body better than you did. He knew how to get you going with a single touch, where to touch you to get the best reaction from you, how varying pressures made you feel. All in all, he was the perfect lover. </p><p>“Need you to lift up for me, baby girl. Think you can do that? Lift yourself up enough that I can put myself inside you?” He asked with a low voice, letting his chin rest near your shoulder so he could whisper directly into your ear. </p><p>You could feel every particle of air as it danced around the inside of your ear. It made you smile incessantly, the same way sinking into a hot bubble bath with candles lining the sides of the tub that Taron ran for you and a nice glass of wine by your side. The kind of smile that would take a lot to disappear. The kind of smile that only Taron could produce from you. </p><p>You lifted up onto your knees with your hands rested firmly on his chest. He pressed kisses to your neck when your head tucked into his neck all while he grabbed a hold of his dick and let it glide between your folds a few times, collecting your continuously pooling arousal from your entrance and pulling it all the way up to your clit. </p><p>He knew what he was doing when you swallowed thickly, lips parting soon after in a breathy moan when he applied more pressure to your entrance. Your knees weakened and threatened to buckle under you when he applied more pressure. Enough pressure that he’d started to stretch you out.  </p><p>“Oh shit,” you moaned when he penetrated you slowly, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you held onto his shoulders for support. </p><p>“Good girl,” he praised, holding your hips steady as you sank further onto him, “already doin’ so well for me aren’t you? Taking me so good.” </p><p>He helped you down until you were seated on him fully, his pubic hair tickling your clit as he held you against his body. The head of his dick felt as though it was at your tummy, hitting your deepest walls. The walls only Taron could hit. He stretched you out so perfectly, the slightest burning sensation as you adjusted to his size. </p><p>It didn’t matter that you’d been together for so long, you always had to adjust to his size. But it didn’t take long before your lips were parting and a rush of pleasure rushing up the length of your spine, goosebumps rising to every square inch of your warm skin. Taron’s eyes were locked on yours, a deeper shade of green than you’d ever seen before. </p><p>“You looked so gorgeous today,” he slurred against your lips when you circled your hips, his dick seemingly hitting deeper spots than before. He tasted like alcohol and mint when he passed his tongue against yours in a suctioning kiss. His hands rested firmly on your hips still as he guided you over him, lifting you up gently with each movement before helping you back down again. “So, so good.” </p><p>“You looked even be-” A rippling moan rang throughout the entire hotel room as he lifted his hips into yours. The pleasure that ran throughout your body was enough for your toes to curl so tightly that they cramped painfully. “Ow fuck, shit,” you grumbled, lifting off of Taron enough that you could move your feet a little. </p><p>“I’m sorry baby,” he rushed, holding your bum in his hands while he rolled you both over, your legs at either side of his waist as he hovered over you. “Do you want a pillow?” </p><p>You nodded, taking one of the many pillows from under your head so that you could hand it to Taron. He placed it under your hips once he’d pulled out of you, your walls clenching around nothing and hating not being wrapped around Taron’s throbbing length. When you were situated, he leaned down over you to kiss your lips softly, grabbing your hand and holding it by your head while he lined himself up with your entrance once more. </p><p>As he pushed into you, he slanted his lips over yours again, swallowing your moans with ease. His hips retracted painfully slowly before slamming into you with force. He kept the same pace for a while, letting you both enjoy the pleasure running through you both. And filling you with pleasure he was. From the way he retracted his hips and slammed into you at such an angle that he hit your g-spot, to the way he kissed down your neck and chest until he could suck little bruises into the flesh of your breasts. </p><p>******</p><p>“Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum,” you repeated over and over as Taron’s thrusts quickened. The sound of skin slapping could be heard throughout the entire room and you were well aware that anyone in the rooms close to yours could probably hear you screaming in pleasure. </p><p>But Taron didn’t slow down. With his hands having a vice grip on your hips, no doubt leaving marks for you to wake up to the following morning, he pounded into you harshly, his forehead wrinkling as he let out an almighty moan. His breath caught in his throat as he retracted his hips and pushed them forward again. </p><p>“So good f’me,” he slurred, hips slowing down as he hovered over you fully to kiss your lips. He wanted you to know just how much he loved him. “Always take my cock so beautifully don’t you baby?” </p><p>“Just for you,” you just about managed to croak out, hands gripping Taron’s strained biceps to try and keep yourself together. “No one else’s ever made me feel this good, T. No one.” </p><p>You were feeding Taron’s ego and you knew it. But by feeding his ego, you were helping him get to his end. The praise kink that he always denied having lighting a fire in the back of his eyes as he looked down at you, tits bouncing with each shift of your body against the mattress and head rolled back with your neck on full display for him. </p><p>“Fucking shit,” he groaned, letting one of his hands fall to your pelvic bone where he could attach his thumb to your throbbing clit. </p><p>The circles he rubbed into you started slow until they quickened with the pace of his hips. When his thrusts slowed, so did the circles. When they got fasted and harder, so did the circles. You knew that he was doing it to get you to your release sooner, his length aching with the desire to release inside you, the desire to paint your walls a pretty white. </p><p>“God, Taron,” you moaned loudly, clenching the sheets in your fists as he thrust into you three more times, the fire in the pit of your tummy hotter than it had been all night. But you couldn’t topple. Even with Taron’s thrusts continuing hard and fast, you just couldn’t get over the hill. You were right there, about to cum but not quite. “Fuck’s sake,” you grumbled to yourself, chest falling as you sighed in annoyance. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you cum if it’s the last thing I bloody do,” Taron moaned, unable to hold himself together anymore. </p><p>“Cum for me, Taron,” you whispered, kissing his bottom lip as he grunted and stilled his hips, hot spurts of cum coating your walls perfectly as your walls clenched to milk him dry. You wanted to pull every ounce from him. </p><p>“Fucking, shit, oh god baby you’re so good,” Taron rambled, riding himself through his orgasm while holding onto you tightly. When he pulled out of you, leaving you empty and cold, he kissed your lips before trailing his mouth down your body. </p><p>He paid close attention to your breasts before kissing down your tummy until he got to your pubic bone. You were breathing heavily above him, hands shifting to grip his hair lightly but still hard enough that it supported you. His lips were merely brushing against your folds but you jolted at the feeling. </p><p>“Gonna make you cum, yeah? Wanna feel you coming undone. Begging for it.” </p><p>You breathed shakily, releasing your grip on his hair so that you could brush it out of his face as he kissed your folds, his right hand moving to spread them. He groaned at the sight, your entrance still clenching as his cum dripped out of you and onto the bed below. The sight was enough for him to want to go again, his dick twitching despite having only just been emptied. </p><p>His tongue flattened against your core straight away, not easing you into it like usual. He’d reached orgasm before you and he didn’t like that. At the start of your relationship he’d made it his mission to get you to orgasm before he let himself go, needing to know that you’d been pleasured enough before letting himself topple. </p><p>Your fingers tensed around the tendrils of hair again when he moaned into you, the vibrations rippling throughout your whole body as your feet dug into his shoulder blades. “Fucking hell, Taron!” </p><p>He lapped at you like you were the best ice cream he’d ever eaten, tongue swirling around your clit before licking the length of your folds. Every now and then he would let his tongue enter you, his cum mixing with the sweet taste of your juices and sending him into euphoria. His finger danced at your entrance before he pushed it in, curling forward to press against your sweet spot, smirking when your back arched off the bed. </p><p>He tried not to think about the fact that he couldn’t get you to your end with his cock but he knew how difficult you found it to cum when you had alcohol in your system. But he was adamant that he was going to feel you release on him. Whether that be his cock, his tongue or his fingers. Whatever it took for you to be writhing underneath him with your back arched off the bed and your melodic moans filling the room. </p><p>Not to mention that he wanted every single person within hearing distance to know just how good he made you feel. How you were the only person in the entire world to feel that good by him. He wanted peple to know that you were taken, with or without the ring that sat permanently on your left ring finger. </p><p>“Taron,” you moaned when he sucked your clit into his mouth, pulling it back and letting it go with a pop. “Fuck yes, that’s it I’m gonna…” </p><p>“Yes baby,” he mumbled into you, letting the vibrations ring throughout your core as he added a second finger, curling them forward inside you with every thrust forward. He could feel you clenching around him, your legs tightening around him as he pushed his shoulders up so that he could keep them open enough. “That’s it, come on, know you can let go. Let go for me.” </p><p>You’d be wrong if you thought you were going to topple. Because toppling was what you almost did when you climbed out of the car. The orgasm that hit you knocked you over like a bowling pin. Wave after wave of mind-blowing pleasure racing through your entire body. Your toes curled as your vision went white, tiny stars filling your head as Taron rode you through your high. </p><p>His fingers massaged your inner walls as he pulled his lips away from you, pushing himself up the bed so that he could kiss you. There was something to erotic about tasting the mix of both of your juices on his tongue as he kissed you hard and he swore he would never get enough. When your hand gripped his wrist to stop his movements, he obeyed, pulling away and licking his fingers clean. </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” you chuckled, swatting his bicep as he let himself fall forward, partially on top of you and partially on the mattress below. “But fucking hell.” </p><p>“Fucking hell indeed.” </p><p>******</p><p>The rain pitter pattered against the floor length window as you both came down from your highs, Taron having rolled off you and onto his back. One of his hands rested at the back of your head, holding you to him fully while his other hand held you tight around the waist, wanting to stay in the bed a little longer before getting yourselves cleaned up. </p><p>“Wanna know something?” Taron asked as he exhaled harshly, his chest still heaving as you lay against his side, left hand on his clammy skin as you let your breathing get back to normal. He was still painted with your lipstick marks, the sweat that sat against his skin making it run slightly. </p><p>You hummed against him, the vibrations from your vocal chords tickling him gently. “Always.” </p><p>He held you tighter against his body, pressing his lips to your forehead while reaching over to grab your hand, his thumb rubbing over your engagement ring that sat so proudly against your finger. “I cannot wait until I get to call you my wife.” </p><p>You sighed dreamily, letting your eyes fall closed as your breath fanned against his chest, the hair that resided there tickling your nose and making you giggle. Taron’s words echoed in your head. The wedding was only months away and with the craziness that your schedules had been up until that point, you couldn’t quite believe how it’d gotten so close. </p><p>“So soon, baby. Taron?” </p><p>“Yes gorgeous?” </p><p>“You really did look amazing tonight. And I want you to ignore every single negative comment okay?” Your voice was low as you spoke, not wanting to make him cry even though you knew it probably wouldn’t work. “You’ve worked so hard to get to this point and I will not let some close minded human being take everything you’ve worked for away from you.” </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, my Rocketman.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>